When Harry and Hemione dissappear
by akoto-chan
Summary: what happens when you get a stepfather who hates you? what do you get when you live with ungrateful relatives? I have the answer its chaos,anger, and wanting to run away. what happens to our two fav characters when they deside to run away and fight voldi
1. this is only the begining

When Harry and Hermione Disappear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

-_Hermione's P.O.V- _

"Why can't you do anything right?" my stepfather yelled at me. "Get out and stay out!"

It's been a month and a half since that incident; the one that took my real father's life away from me. I still don't understand how my mum could get married so quickly after it happened. It almost seemed, and still does, as if she doesn't care that he's dead. Maybe it's just time for me to say goodbye to the muggle world and say hello to the wizards again...I can remember everything like it was yesterday...

_-Flashback-_

There were loud noises everywhere…

"BOOM!"

"CRASH!"

There were curses flying everywhere. Buildings were falling. People were dieing right in front of me. _Is this the end? Is this where my fate falls to?_ I couldn't help but to wonder those questions as I ran. Someone screamed my name and I turned around.

"NO!" I screamed. To my horror I saw my father on the ground crawling to me. He was bleeding to death with a metal pole sticking out of his back. It seemed to go all the way through his stomach. I knew it was the end for my father, and I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Dad," I start weakly. I'm about to cry. "I love you." In those few seconds I'm sobbing. "I'll never forget how you fought against those heartless death eaters, and I'll never forget you..." My dad smiled weakly at me.

"And I'll never forget you...take care of your mother and avenge my life. Promise me, Hermione. Princess, promise me you will," he breathed. He reached his hand out towards me.

"I will dad. Every time I see a death eater I will," I reply. He's still reaching for my hand, and I reach back to him.

"Thank you princess. I love y-you," he says with his last breath. His hand hadn't gotten a chance to reach mine before it fell to the ground and his eyes closed. He was gone. Gone from this world, this war, and most importantly- me. He was gone forever, only a spirit waiting for revenge of his killer. I couldn't help but scream.

"Dad..." I whispered. "Come back..." I knew he wouldn't move even though with all my strength I willed him to. I closed my eyes and stood up, my fists so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"I promise you dad that I will kill each and every one of the death eaters until I die," I whispered to him. I turned away and began to fight.

_-End Flashback-_

And I've kept my promise ever since the battle. To catch up on how things have been, I've been watching the muggle news for anything out of the ordinary and getting the _Daily Prophet_, but there's nothing happening.

"Fine the stepfather," I said bitterly. He hates it when I call him that. "I guess I'll just go and pack. Oh, and I'll call a friend also, so don't bother playing the nice guy when they come and search for answers." I ran up to my room and started packing .

_-Regular P.O.V-_

Hermione had made up her mind that she didn't care about the underage law and wrote a note to her mum explaining what happened, that she would be ok, and that she would be keeping her father's last wish. Once she finished packing, she called Harry on his cell phone. She had forced him to get one, but she paid the bills.

It rang for a while before a voice answered.

"Hello," he said. His voice was raspy, like he had been crying or just getting his voice back after losing it.

"Harry," Hermione asked. She wasn't familiar with the voice.

"Yeah, what's up 'Mione," Harry said.

_-Harry's P.O.V-_

_Wow, where did that come from? 'Mione? I like it, and she didn't make a smart remark about it…yet _I thought to myself.

"I was wondering if I could come over to your place for a bit," Hermione asked over the phone. Something told me something wasn't right.

"What's going on? Are you ok? What happened?" I asked. I was concerned, and she had better start telling me.

"I'm fine Harry, nothing major happened. I just got kicked out by my wonderful stepfather," she replied. She sounded weary.

"HE DID WHAT?" I exclaimed. I didn't care that I had probably just broke her eardrum, he kicked her out! And I probably just ticked my uncle off to no end.

"It's alright Harry," she said softly. "Don't get yourself too worked up about it." I calmed down at the sound of her voice.

"Ok," I replied. I sighed. I was seriously fed up with her stepfather. He always blamed her for his mistakes, and Merlin knows what else.

"Do you need me to come and pick you up?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I've got a way to come there."

"Alright, but if you do make sure you call me. I'm going to warn you now, my relatives will not like you being here, and you'll probably have to share a room with me."

"That's fine. Anywhere is better than here," Hermione told me. "I'll be there soon."

"Alright, see you soon. Bye," I said.

"Bye," she told me. At the sound of her hanging up, I clicked out of the call on my phone.

_-Regular P.O.V-_

After they had both hung up, Harry started to pick up his room. He had dirty clothes scattered everywhere, and his books where all over the place. He made his bed and organized the things on his desk. He took a look around. Things weren't going to be easy in that small of a room with two people. _Oh well, we can deal _Harry thought to himself. Before he could do anything else, Vernon called him down to do some chores.

(a/n)

hey everyone. well I hoped you liked it. My plan is to get almost every posible catigory in here. If you have any requests on making it better I'm all up for it and I'll see where it fits, just leave a review and its all good. lol i talk to much. dont forget to give some props to my wonderful betta LemonDropsAnyone

akoto-chan r/r


	2. the discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Harry's P.O.V: Before Hermione Calls:**

"_Dang man, why does this room have to be so dirty all the time? I bet Dudley did this. Oh well"_. I started to walk around the room for damage inspection.

"_Hmm, what's this?" _I make my way to my dresser. "_I haven't seen that there before." _As I get closer, I can see a small hole in it but its big enough I can slip through.

"_This is weird."_ I bend closer to see what's going on and to my surprise, there's a weird looking tunnel facing me. It was sort of like a laundry shoot. _"Wow."_

I looked around my room to make sure no one could see me slip away. When I didn't see or hear anything, I slipped through the tight spot and got down the shoot to land a perfect face plant into a cement floor of some sort. _"Ow!"_

I stood up and was surprised to see that everything was pitch black. _"Huh, I don't think this is the basement. I'm pretty sure they don't have one."_

"Lumos," I say. _"Dang, I hope I won't get a stupid Ministry of Magic letter."_

**Regular P.O.V:**

Harry was in aw. There were rows and rows of weapons. Assortments of guns, swords and what looked like sticks filled the room. On a shelf close to the guns, there were pistols, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, submachine guns, automatic shot guns, assault rifles, flame throwers and heavy machine guns.

In the sword area, there were Samurai swords that looked to be from the first Japanese era; the Chokuto, Tachi, Katana, Wakizashi, Tanto, and Yoroi were all there. The Chokuto and the Tachi were the first swords of the Samurai; Harry noticed the only difference between the two was that the Tachi had a curved blade. The Katana, being the longest sword standing at over 24 inches, was generally used for outdoor combat. The Wakizashi was a third shorter than the Katana and was used for indoor establishments. The Tanto was a knife used in the same matter of the Wakizashi. Finally, the Yoroi weighed around sixty pounds.

There were also isles of books on the other side of the room. As Harry walked down the isle, he noticed that the books were extremely rare. "_Something Hermione would like" _he thought. _"Now all I have to do is find an exit." _ He looked around and he saw a rope with knots and it went right where he had come from above. Harry climbed up the rope with a bit of a struggle. He muttered to himself that he needed to find an easier way. He pulled himself through the shoot and back to his room where he noticed his cell phone was ringing.


	3. Chapter 3 a change for good or bad?

**BIG A/N **

**I AM REALLY SRY FOR A YEAR LONG WAIT TO GET CHAPTERS ROLING AGAIN****JUST AFTER A WEEK WHEN I GOT MY FIRST CHAPTER UP I GOT A WRITERS BLOCK****. NASTY LIL BUGERS THEY ARE.AND THEN HIGH SCHOOL STARTED AND MY TRUE GOAL WAS TO KEEP MY GRADES UP****. WHEN I ROTE THESE TWO CHAPTERS MY COMPUTER BROKE SO THAT TOOK A WHILE TO FIX.****AND NOW IM BACK… AND HERE A YEAR LATER WRIGHTING DOWN MY UNFINISHED STORY****. THANK YOU SO MUCH WHOM EVER STAYED WITH THIS STORY AND WANT MORE.****AKOTO-CHAN OH! AND IF NEBODY WANTED TO KNOW (YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAP OR LATER) BUT THIS IS THE SUMMER BEFORE 7****TH**** YEAR.**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONGs. IT IS BY "THE USED"

Chap 3 a change for good or bad?

Hermione has changed a lot since her father has died. Her cloths now where no longer hiding her figure, no longer did she wear bright cherry colors, but only blacks and dark blues. She now wears really tight looking pants that resembled leather with hoisters that would probably be able to hold a pistol. Her jacket on the other hand was real leather. She learned how to ride a skateboard from a neighborhood child. This came in handy if she needed to get some where fast but made it a muggle as possible.

Hermione's favorite board is a 54mm board with surprisingly emerald green snakes on the underside. Having the background color blood red with mini green outlined snakes would blend into it. It had white wheels and a snake wrapped around the rim making the snake look flexible.

Because of Hermione's parents (before her father died) moved closer to Harry's house it would take them usually if they visited about 20mins to drive there. So she decided to ride her skateboard there.

Hermione made her way slowly to Harry's place listening to her favorite band and new favorite song _"find a Way",_ She started to does off.

_**Lay your head down just for now**_

_**Space fills your mind and you dream awhile**_

_**The sun floods your room as you drown**_

_**Your lungs full of breathing**_

_**Your true love believe**_

_**One more time to say I love you always**_

_**And keeping faith letting love find a way**_

_**Move let the stars suck you in**_

_**Hold tight, the night's air and breathe again**_

_**Let go and be burnt by the moon**_

_**Your hands full of feeling**_

_**Your true love believe**_

_**One more time to say I love you always**_

_**And keeping faith letting love find a way**_

_**One more time to say I love you always**_

_**And keeping faith letting love find a way**_

_It will be nice to see him again. His amazing green eyes and irresistible smile. Hmmm yes._ Hermione stopped skating with an ear splintering screech from her board.

_**I love you to death**_

_**Could you love me to death**_

_**I love you to death (I will love you to death)**_

_**Could you love me**_

_**Could you love me**_

_**One more time to say I love you always**_

_**And keeping faith letting love find a way**_

"WHAT was I thinking?!" she yelled out "He's only a friend… a nice hot looking friend" she added quietly "ah man my head hurts. What's happening to me? Whatever I'll pretend that never happened. _"I would mind him as a boyfriend though. He's so kind, charming, sensitive, and he actually listens, not like Ron."_

_**One more time to say I love you always**_

_**And keeping faith letting love find a way**_

_**Letting love find a way (I will love you to death)**_

_**Letting love find a way**_

_**Letting love... (I will love...)**_

What Hermione didn't know is that Harry's thoughts were quite the same.

-------------------------------------- In Harry's room -------------------------------------------

Harry finally finished cleaning his room up and turned on the old radio that Dudley let him have. And the song "Smother Me" came on and he started to think about Hermione

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time**_

_**Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine**_

_**Just hold me tight, lay by my side**_

_**And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time**_

Harry's POV

"I wonder how it would be like to have a girlfriend. But it would be some one that he would be able to trust, and he sure wouldn't like one of his _adoring_ fans to be one." He whispered. He's been doing this a lot since Dumbledor's death

_**I found my place in the world**_

_**Could stare at your face for the rest of my days**_

_**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out**_

_**And smother me**_

_**Warm and alive I'm all over you**_

_**Would you smother me?**_

Harry sat down on his bed. "Well there's Ginny, but it's not like she isn't pretty but I don't think I could stare at her all my life… she doesn't really make me warm all around"

_**Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone**_

_**I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own**_

_**(Leaves me all alone)**_

_**Hold me too tight, stay by my side**_

_**And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time**_

_**(All the time)**_

"In fact the only person who actually touches me is… Hermione, well that isn't an adult, but still"

_**I found my place in the world**_

_**Could stare at your face for the rest of my days**_

_**Now I can breathe, turn my insides out**_

_**And smother me**_

_**Warm and alive I'm all over you**_

_**Would you smother me?**_

_**Smother me (smother me)**_

_**Smother me (smother me)**_

_**When I'm alone time goes so slow**_

_**I need you here with me**_

_**And how my mistakes have made your heart break**_

_**Still I need you here with me**_

_**So baby I'm, baby I'm here**_

"Yea Hermione … I do need you here… I feel so alone all the time"

_**course**_

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time**_

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time**_

_**Let me be the one who calls you baby**_

_**The one who calls you baby**_

"Maybe I'm falling for her… maybe even I…I… never mind it's too early to say that. Yea too early we'll see how this all fills out"


	4. teribly sorry u must read

I am terribly sorry for putting this up. I no longer can write this story. I have no idea where im going with this. It would make great progress if someone else had a great idea to fill it up. Ive come to a desition that I will be focusing more on righting femslashed fics. Once again tearibly sorry. I am officially calling this fic abandoned. If you would like to finish it be my guest but please infome me before u do in a PM so I can delete this from my authors list. Thanks

Akoto-chan


End file.
